A Dark Birthday
by LadyHood
Summary: The day that Raven dreads has finally come, her birthday! At the beginning it seemed it couldn't get any worse, but man was she wrong.....
1. Default Chapter

The Unexpected

By Lady Hood Chapter 1

When Raven awoke on a fresh, happy Saturday morning, she didn't know why her friends were bending over her with faces of happiness and glee.

"You are in my room, why?" asked Raven, knowing that she'd at least asked for peace in her own room. Starfire giggled with excitement. Beast Boy looked at Robin to blame if Raven had any sudden outburst of "Get out of my Room!", but she hadn't said anything else.

"Do you not know what today is, Raven?" Robin asked, surprised that Raven didn't know.

"No, and I want you all out, now." Raven replied.

"Don't be silly Rae, it's your Birthday!" Cyborg burst out. Raven gave a look of surprise, but quickly hid it under her usual mask of expressionless. She sat up and nearly wanted to cry seeing what they did to her room. A banner of pink that said Happy Birthday! in neat cursive writing hung over the door, colorful balloons floated boucing across the ceiling, and the usual stuffed ravens that stood on her bookcase were replaced by pink bunnies with floppy ears. But that wasn't all. On top of her chest was a frog singing happy birthday (again it was pink) and the only stuffed raven she could see was again, pink.

"Err.... Starfire did decorations this year. Nice, isn't it? We thought you needed some color in your room...." Robin told her, watching while Raven's eyebrows lifted and lowered at the different decorations. Starfire blushed, hoping her gothic friend enjoyed her work.

"It's nice Starfire..... Thank you." Raven managed to say. Starfire squealed with delight.

"If I remember, on birthdays," Cyborg started, "that we let the special titan order the others around for their day." Robin and Beast Boy nodded, but they were actually worried. What on earth is Raven going to make them do?

"Oh goodie....." Raven sighed.

"First thing," she started while everyone looked up at her," is out of my room." They vanished within seconds. 'Oh dear god, how could I have forgotten?' thought Raven.

Later that day when Raven entered the living room, all titans stood up, ready for orders. But Raven merely sat down on the couch, and grabbed The Book of Azar from the table. Seeing her friends looking at her, she decided something simple.

"Today, I want the Tower quiet. No arguements about where the remote has gone, nothing." All titans nodded. "And...... I want herbal tea...... Cyborg, I've shown you how I like it, please make it for me." Cyborg walked into the kitchen, where you could hear "Hmmm...... Where is that blasted cup?" from around the corner. Then Raven opened the Book of Azar and all went quiet. She looked up to see Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin still standing there.

"Yes?" she asked them.

"We can go?" Starfire questioned. Raven nodded, and they ran from the room. They were all sulking about the quietness, a group of 4 teenagers trying to be quiet isn't always a good thing. Cyborg handed Raven her cup of tea, nodded, and left her in peace. 'If only it were like this every day' thought Raven sadly. I could do with more silence.

2 Hours went by, and Beast Boy wanted some fun. He saw Raven, now meditating in peace, near the window. He wanted to act. He told the others his plan and Starfire would only reply with "A quote I learned from Raven, you are Soooo Doomed". Robin and Cyborg just grudged and went to do some weight lifting. Beast Boy looked around the corner to see Raven was reading again. 'Perfect' thought Beast Boy as he slipped into his room to do some planning. This will be fun.

He came out later and wanted to choke Raven. Still reading? Beast Boy sighed softly so she couldn't hear, and turned into a rat and ran swiftly across the room under the coach where Raven was sitting. He extra quietly created a small hole, and unraveled some rope down it and tied it to an edge. Then he waited for Raven to move. She did, into the kitchen, because Robin and Cyborg finished training and wanted check to see if she was enjoying herself. During this time Beast Boy turned into a robin and flew up to the ceiling holding the rope in his claws. He somehow managed to create a very small hole in the ceiling, and flew into it. Then he went to where he thought the coach was and poked a hole through the floorboards. 'Hurray!' he thought. Got it right the first time. He attached a big balloon to the rope, (It was filled with oil), and lowered it through the hole. Then he quickly got down onto the floor, and looked at his creation. The rope entirely blended in with its surroundings, as did the balloon. It looked like he never did anything. He laughed, then realized that Raven was returing.

He turned back into a mouse and scurried under the coach. Raven sat down again, reading once more. 'Raven, of all people, didn't notice!' he thought with glee. He tugged the rope, and let his creation take action. He heard it drop, heard And saw it splatter, but Raven didn't curse or anything! Beast Boy came out of the couch and ran straight into Raven.

"Thought it was funny, did you?" asked Raven angerly.

"Uhhhh..... About what?" He asked innocently.

"I knew you were planning it. Being a telepath has its rewards, doesn't it?" Beast Boy cursed. Of course she knew he was there!

"And now, it's payback..... Heheheheheh...." Raven laughed. Beast Boy gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Beast Boy's Punishment

Chapter 2: Beast Boy's Punishment

When Raven exited the room, Beast Boy was terrified. He tried to hide, but Cyborg and Robin had heard and seen everything so they held him there.

"Oh please let me go. I don't want to be in her mirror or any other dimension. Please let go!" Beast Boy cried out to his friends, struggling to get away.

"I told you you shouldn't have. You were stupid to mess with Raven on her birthday, of all days!" Cyborg replied. He loosened his grip on Beast Boy a little, as if taunting him to try to get away. Beast Boy noticed the change and struggled harder. Cyborg tightened again and laughed. Beast Boy stopped, and stood perfectly still. He would need his strength later, so he reserved it.

Meanwhile.....

Raven strode toward her room, planning her revenge. Not noticing where she was walking, she slammed into Starfire, who was smiling foolishly. Raven looked up as if to apologize, but it seemed Starfire had wanted Raven to walk into her. Raven's left eyebrow raised.

"You are going to punish Beast Boy, yes?" Starfire asked, floating beside her friend. "If you do, I wish to say do it in parts." Her smile somehow grew bigger, Raven thought it didn't belong on her face.

"And....." Raven started, knowing that that was not all Starfire had to say.

" I would like to help embarrass him first, before you do what I know you're going to do." Starfire finished. Raven almost gave away an expression of shock, but held her face in expressionless mode. 'How could Starfire possibly know?' thought Raven. Is she not telling us something?

2 hours later, when trouble seemed to have passed......

Beast Boy walked down the hallway toward his bedroom, apparantly pleased with himself. 'Had Raven forgotten?' he kept thinking, as he reached the door. He was about to open it when Starfire flew towards him.

"I want to show you something in my room, and I need your opinion." Starfire told him. Beast Boy smiled, unaware that this was only the beginning of his punishment. They walked up two sets of stairs and stopped in front of her door. They entered, and Beast Boy sat down on her pink sheeted bed. He didn't know why but he really liked it's roundness. Starfire flew over to her closet, opened, and took out two plastic bags. He noted that they came from Girl's Rule enterprises, but he stayed quiet.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so." She told him.

"Right....." Beast Boy sighed, and closed his eyes. He didn't know that the other titans were watching from one side of the room. He felt himself being lifted from the bed, and Starfire tying strings from behind him. Then he felt something placed on his hair, and heard tons of laughter.

"You may open, look into that mirror and tell me what you think." Starfire said, directing him in front of the mirror. He opened and wanted to cry. There he was in a pink TuTu, with different styles of pink clothing on his body. On his hair was a fluffy pink bow, with the word 'Love' on it. His face turned dark red, embarrassed to death. He turned to see Starfire expecting a comment, Robin and Cyborg laughing their heads off, and Raven standing there, with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummmm...... Nice Star...." He said, trying to be nice and not blow up in her face.

"That is good, because now I can continue," Starfire replied happily. 'Oh dear god' he thought, there's more to be done? He closed his eyes again and prayed for the day to end. Starfire took everything off, and started tying more things on. He was lifted, then dropped. Laughter rang in his ears.

"Now you can open again," Starfire said cheerfully. He opened again and looked in terror. She had turned him into a hippy. He had a Peace Sign imprinted on the T-shirt he was wearing. But the clothes he didn't mind. It was his hair. Starfire had made it into a fro, and it stuck out in all directions.

"The lotion said it will last for 9 weeks," Starfire said, watching him stare at it," isn't it nice?"

"At least its not permanent..." Beast Boy replied weakly, touching it sadly. Robin and Cyborg continued to laugh their heads off, tears welling in their eyes. Raven nodded, and left the room. Starfire changed him into his clothes and shooed the boys out of her room. They went different ways, Beast Boy down the stairs into his room, Robin and Cyborg to the kitchen. Starfire flew down one flight of stairs and landed beside Raven's door. She knocked, the door opened, and she went in.

"Phase 1 complete." She said.

Beast Boy cried and cried about his hair, trying to make jokes but couldn't succeed. Little did he know that was only the Beginning.......

TO BE CONTINUED............


	3. A Punishment Reserved for Later

Chapter 3: A Punishment Reserved for Later

Beast Boy stopped his crying fit and finally decided to leave his room and apologize to Raven. Of course he didn't know what to say, Raven wasn't that easy to talk to in the first place. Starfire flew into him while he was walking towards Raven's door.

"She is not to be disturbed...... She does not seem well," Starfire told him, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked, interested in the concern with Starfire's voice. Everything turned black and an earspiltting CRASH sounded throughout the tower. They turned around and looked at Raven's door. It opened, and Raven fell out, unconsious and smoking.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, deeply concerned for the smoking lump which was her friend. An evil laugh echoed from her room.

"Huh?" BB and Star said at the same time, looks of curiousity and fear coming from their faces. Raven woke and saw her friends staring at her.

"Go....... Now!" Raven yelled at them, pushing them back with her telekinic powers. She stood up and rubbed her sore arms.

"Naughty Naughty.... Tsk Tsk Raven." said the voice in the dark. A figure appeared, and it was Raven! Beast Boy nearly fainted at this, thinking 'this is just a dream.... this is just a dream......' The Ravens looked at each other, one sagging while the other standing in triumph.

"Can't lock me in that mind of yours forever, Raven. Want me to show you how it feels?" The Evil Raven asked. Shadow Raven (That's what I'll call her) prepared a devestating purple blob of energy to hurl at Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, her telekinesis powers hurling itself at the double. Shadow Raven easily dodged and let loose the energy bomb.

"Nooooooo!!!!" Beast Boy cried, changing into a tiger and slashing Shadow Raven. Raven couldn't move, she watched the energy bomb come closer, prepared for the blow to strike, then....

"You shall not have her!" Starfire stepped in front of the bomb. "Ha!" Starfire unleashed starbolts at the purple blob of energy, causing it to erupt inches in front of her face. Shadow Raven blasted Beast Boy off her. She looked at the bomb and cried out, "Noooo!!!!!"

"We are now all doomed. For that is the gateway to Raven's mind, the part which is unescapable." Starfire turned to face Raven, who was on the floor, and gave a gasp. Her friend may have been unconsious, but her ruby jewel on her forehead glowed.

"In there?" Starfire asked, quivering.

"Yes, where Raven holds her nightmares." Shadow Raven sighed. "What have I done?" 'All I wanted was for Raven to pay and now this.....' was all she could think. Another earspiltting crack boomed through the tower, and all went dark.

TO BE CONTINUED......

So how is this for my first fanfic? Must be boring I know...... Oh well, practice makes perfect! Also, is it punctuated well enough to read easily? Comments please.


	4. Nightmares Rekindled

Chapter 4 : Nightmares Rekindled

Starfire and Beast Boy awakened to find themselves on a floating rock in the middle of space. Beast Boy cried out in alarm, because the surroundings were so familar..... Starfire gasped when 5 happy looking ravens flew down to them.

"Turn Back.... Turn Back...." They repeated over and over. Starfire nodded, and looked around for the Shadow Raven. She had disappeared a while ago, after the vortex accident that is.

"Oh no.... Oh no...." Beast Boy muttered. He remembered his last experience in Raven's mind, but this time he was in a far worse place. A pathway of rocks appeared before them, making Beast Boy even more worried. He remembered the maze he and Cyborg had come across and severely hoped they wouldn't come across it again. He started walking and Star flew beside him. The journey had begun.

Meanwhile.......

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked as Raven came to. She nodded, accepting the hand stretched out to her. Robin pulled her up, and looked into her room. Everything was in shambles, the banner was torn to pieces, and the bunnies, well...... We won't mention that. Cyborg walked toward them, questions trying to get the better of him. Instead he kept cool and stopped at his two friends. They both stared at Raven, wanting an explanation. Raven sighed.

"All this started after an arguement with another self," She begun, "From another world." Robin and Cyborg stared in shock, she had more than one of her?

"And what was the arguement about?" Robin asked, wanting to know what possibly could upset a Raven at all. Raven sighed again.

"Jessica Simpson singing Angel....... My other said it was awesome, but I just replied that it was a copy of Robbie Williams, and besides, she screams like a banshee." She replied, actually looking embarrassed.

"All over Jessica Simpson?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded. "But how did you meet your other self? If she is from another world, that is."

"That is for a telepath to know and a telepath only," Raven answered in annoyed tone. "But we should be thinking for our friends. My other sent them into the darkest part of my mind......" She touched the ruby, "and I don't think they can survive. I store all my nightmares in this gemstone, and that's where they were sent." Robin gave a worried expression, obviously thinking of Starfire. 'And I never told her how much I loved her....' he thought sadly.

"But isn't there any way we can get them out? Anything we can do?" Robin asked, still thinking about Star. Raven turned away, she appeared not to want to answer, or she didn't know.

"What about your mirror? Surely you can control where it goes and such, correct?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at him, and nodded. "We could go and help......"

"One of you must go. The other must stay, for though my powers go far beyond anyone's wildest dreams, it's whether I can hold it or not." Raven said. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, a conversation going through their eyes. In the end Cyborg was to go, for Raven's "Nightmares" wouldn't be harmed by martial arts. Cyborg sighed, remembering the last time he went through her mirror, and prepared himself. Robin just gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. Raven walked into the blown up room, looking for her mirror. It had not been long ago since the day Cyborg and Beast Boy traveled through her mind, in fact only a few weeks ago. She found it underneath a torn up book, which she was resented to find was one of her favorites. She grabbed the handle and ushered Cyborg in her room.

"We must do it in here, because not all times can I control the boundries of what it takes," She explained, "Except in here. I've created a barrier in this room and it's been there since the first day I arrived. Do you not ever wonder why I don't let you in my room? It weakens the barrier and I have to strenghen it again after you leave. (Of course this is all made up)" Cyborg and Robin stood speechless.

"Then why let me in if it weakens that barrier?" Cyborg asked Raven, not thinking about what she just said.

"Because it'll remain strong enough to send you through before it's too weak again. Would you like our tower to be stuck in my mind? Do you?" She replied angerly, though calming herself at the same time. They both shook their heads no and Cyborg walked into the room. This time he actually felt the tug of the barrier that he was unaware of before. He stood beside his friend and stared down at her.

In the Darkness of Her Mind......

"This is not her mind's imagination, is it Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, smothering a reptilic demon with starbolts. Not a moment before it had attacked her, cutting her off from Beast Boy. The Reptile was huge, the tail was spiked and it had thrashed it around as a weapon. Starfire gave a sigh of relief, seeing the shadow evaporate, and rejoined her green companion.

"I'm afraid so Star," Beast Boy started," And I figure more demons will arrive. Do you remember Star? That day?" Starfire nodded, remembering when they had beaten Control Freak and Beast Boy rented a movie. Raven was Afraid, but she didn't accept it and all were attacked by her monstrous powers taking the forms of demons. She shuddered at the thought of the rats in the basement. They continued walking, unaware that in the shadows a figure followed them, watching.

TO BE CONTINUED........

Okay I just come up with weird things while writing. But it's still enjoyable, yes?


	5. A Truth Exposed

Chapter 5: A Truth Exposed

Starfire and Beast Boy continued on their journey through their friend's mind. Starfire stopped ahead and Beast Boy walked head on into her.

"Ouch..... Ow, Ow, Ow....." Beast muttered, holding his nose. He looked up at Starfire, who was looking around in an unquestionably suspicious way.

"I feel something is not right here. We are being watched," Starfire said. Beast Boy grappled the information in confusion. How could she know that? Then, he saw it. A shadow in the corner of his eye.

"Do you believe we are actually trying to harm you?" Beast Boy asked out loud, his voice echoing throughout the strange reality known as Raven's mind. The shadow gave a look of surprise, then concealed itself once more.

"You are a Raven, am I correct?" Starfire asked. "Surely you would know the way out of here?" The Shadow Raven appeared beside Starfire. Unlike the Raven of the real world, this Raven actually enjoyed and liked Starfire.

"You are wise, young red-head. Yes I do know the way. But I can't show it willingly." The Raven replied, looking deep into the emerald eyes of Star.

"Why can you not?" Starfire asked, backing away. The Raven didn't seem to want to answer, then sighed.

"We must fight a 1vs1," Shadow Raven said, "Because that is one of her nightmares." Starfire gasped, one of Raven's nightmares concerned her? Beast Boy was also thinking this, though he hoped that he wasn't in a nightmare.

"Raven has nightmares of facing Starfire?" asked Beast Boy suspiciously, deeply concerned.

"Oh yes, though Starfire does not know what Raven has seen. No one knows what Raven has seen, not even me, but we must fight."

"Well..... If I must to escape from this scary world, then I accept. But...." Starfire stopped when she heard a distant "Booyah!". Cyborg ran over to them, ever on the alert with his sonic cannon.

"Hey ya guys, wait up!" He called.

"Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed, forgetting what she just accepted to. "How have you gotten in this place?"

"Raven sent me. She looked pretty exhausted...." Cyborg spotted Shadow Raven. "You did all this trouble to Raven, on her birthday, of all days, just from an arguement about a singer? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well, she said that Jessica screamed like a banshee......" Shadow Raven muttered. Starfire and Beast Boy looked in confusion. Jessica Simpson was the trouble for all this? Whoa.

"And you weakened the barrier as well, causing some damage to the tower. Who are you exactly? Raven said you were another of her, from a different world, but who would believe that?" Cyborg asked enraged. The Shadow Raven sighed.

"I am not Raven, I am called Blacky from my people," Blacky started sadly, "But believe what you hear from Raven, she is correct." That made them all at a lose for words. Half of the tower blown up, their friend exhausted and not herself, all because of Jessica Simpson. Jessica Simpson, of all people. Blacky suddenly appeared really sad, not holding her otherself's infamous grumpy expression. Cyborg saw a tear form on an eyelash. He suddenly felt bad for what he said earlier, and said "How did you get to be here?"

Blacky turned and looked at him, eye to eye, with uncertainity that said She didn't know if she wanted to tell them. Oh well, she had some traits like Raven. Beast Boy, seeing this, decided to speak up.

"Okay then, nevermind. But as to how to get out of here? I heard something of a battle but I wasn't paying attention." He shuffled his feet, probably embarrassed for not listening earlier. But none seemed to mind.

"Oh yes, the nightmare that has been nagging Raven since the accident... When Raven and Starfire switched, that is." Blacky said. "Yes, sadly I must fight you Starfire. And I want you to know I don't want to do this."

"Neither do I," Starfire replied, sadness spilling out of her voice, " but if it is to be done, then let it be done." Cyborg was confused, he hadn't a clue what they were talking about. He saw the girls eyes falter in sadness, but quickly reassure themselves that it wasn't to the death...... Or was it?

Meanwhile......

"Raven, are you okay? Raven, wake up! Raven?" Robin shaked his friend that fell unconsious to the floor not too long ago. Raven groggily opened her eyes, saw Robin, and relaxed.

"Looks like I've done it correctly....." Raven muttered. She sat up in her demolished room and sighed. There were no signs of a barrier ever being there before. She had work cut out for her. She touched the ruby on her forehead, and gasped.

"Raven? What's the Matter?" Robin asked, deeply concerned for Raven and all his friends.

"A nightmare is coming to life. We must stop it. my other doesn't understand!" Raven tried to get to her feet, stumbled, and fell.

"Robin, the mirror......" She told him, holding up her hand. Robin grabbed it where it was dropped earlier, but he didn't give it to her.

"Raven, you are far too weak to do it again!" Robin said roughly.

"Don't be stupid. Do you care for Starfire or not?" Raven replied angerly. Robin gave a hint of surprise in his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked hastily, thinking of his beloved Star.

"This nightmare I've been having, of Starfire fighting me.... Well...." Raven paused.

"Yes?" Robin asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to hear it.

"She dies. We both die. You must help me. Give me the mirror, now!" Raven finished. Robin quickly handed the mirror to Raven, for her news troubled him.

"I will come. I must come," Robin started, "And you will not stop me." Raven nodded, knowing his love for Starfire, and focused her energies.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, her strength flowing into the mirror. It created a vortex, the gateway into the darkest part of her mind. Robin helped Raven up and they were sucked into the hole. 'Starfire, here I come!' thought the boy wonder, hope gleaming from his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED.......

Do you mind the chapters being soooo long? Once I get started it's hard to stop...... Comments please!


	6. Nightmares Relived

Chapter 6: Nightmares Relived

A sickening thud erupted around the shadowlike world as Raven and Robin landed on the floor of Raven's mind. Robin rubbed his head painfully, but his thoughts were still on Starfire. Was she alright? Has the Nightmare taken place? He didn't think so, Raven was still alive beside him. Raven slowly arose, holding herself with great care. She gave out a cry of alarm, which was unlike her. Robin looked, and grew very anxious. There in front of them, was the nightmare demons. This could take awhile.

Meanwhile......

"We shall fight!" Blacky cried, surrounding herself in blinding energy. Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped, Starfire readied herself.

"Haaaaaaa!" Blacky let out, the energy lashing throughout the world. She glowed gold, unlike Raven's usually black. Blacky flew at Starfire, preparing a blast like a kamehameha wave on DragonBall Z. Starfire dodged get in time to miss the blast, watching it hit the ground on which they were just standing. Starfire flew higher, and struck a volley of Starbolts at Blacky. Just as Blacky blocked the starbolts Starfire fired beams out of her eyes, causing Blacky to fall. Little did Starfire know that when she hurt Blacky, Raven was affected as well.

Raven fell, holding on her chest as if it were about to burst.

"Raven, are you alright? Raven...." Robin said, running over to his friend.

"Go.... Without me.... Stop the..." Raven managed, falling to the ground.

"Raven!" Robin cried, but he knew what to do. He sprinted toward where the match was being held, seeing the volleys of starbolts in the distance.

"Starfire, nooooo!!!!" He yelled, as loud as he could. Starfire heard the echo and stopped firing starbolts. She looked down and saw Blacky slumped to the ground. She hadn't realized what she had done, it was like she was possessed. But now as she was under control she gasped, looking at the carnage.

"Are you okay, friend?" Starfire asked, floating down to Blacky.

"Uhhh...." Blacky muttered. Robin raced over, and gave Starfire a hug.

"Oh Starfire...... You're okay..." Robin sighed happily, stroking Starfire's red hair. Starfire hugged him back in appreciation, though she didn't know he couldn't breathe.

"Starfire.... Can't.. Breathe...." He managed.

"Whoops. I am sorry." Starfire replied, loosening her grip on him. Robin took some deep breaths and looked into Starfire's emerald eyes. 'She is so beautiful... I should tell her how I feel' thought Robin, getting lost in those green beauties.

"Robin? Robin, why are you staring at me so dreamily?" Starfire asked him, waving her hands in his masked eyes.

"Dude, you've been staring at her for 5 minutes!" Beast Boy told him, shaking his head. Cyborg walked over to them, carrying Raven. She was unconsious, but she was breathing, slowly. Blacky carefully lifted herself off the ground, feeling the stings on her arms. When Blacky saw Raven she gasped, she didn't know whether Raven was alive or not.

"Oh dear, the chain of us will be disrupted now. This is bad, very bad!" Blacky cried, getting very worked up.

"Dude, it's okay! She lives!" Beast Boy said, calming Blacky.

"Why is she in such bad shape?" Blacky asked Robin, giving him bizzare expressions.

"We ran into nightmare demons..... And when you got hurt, she was hit as well," Robin explained, looking over to his violet-headed friend.

"How must we get out?" Starfire asked, desperately wanting to get out of this horrible place. As if just on cue, a deep dark hole appeared beneath them, sucking them all in.

Hours later...... 8:30PM....

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked, as Raven began to stir. Her focus was blurred, she could just make out the figures of 5 people around her.

"Yes......" Raven replied, trying to get up but not prevailing.

"You need to rest, Raven. You were truly hurt, and I do not wish for you to injure yourelf more." Starfire told her. Raven's focus finally cleared, and she stared into Blacky's dark blue eyes.

"Raven..... I am sorry for what I've done. Please forgive my actions." Blacky said, looking down in apology.

"I forgive you." Raven said, resting her hand on Blacky's shoulder. Blacky nodded, happy that they were once again friends.

"I must go back to my world," Blacky said, "For there is nothing left."

"No! Friend, you must stay. There is something left for you! Please stay." Starfire cried, rushing over to Blacky and giving her a hug. Surprisingly Blacky could still breathe as she patted Starfire's back.

"But what is there?" Blacky asked.

"You could become a teen titan," Robin told her, looking into her eyes.

"Really?" Blacky asked, her eyes swelling in tears. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting them to show.

"Congratsulations, Blacky." Raven said, shifting herself into a sitting position. She found they were in her room, and somehow they had fixed everything. Everything was back to normal. But one thing still bugged her. "About Jessica Simpson.... Do you really like her?" Cyborg fell over by this question, struggling to control his laughter. Beast Boy held under control, though he was on the edge of laughter as well.

"Do you really want to know?" Blacky asked. Raven nodded. "I do, but about the banshee part...." Raven sighed.

"Let's just forget about it." Raven suggested. Blacky nodded in agreement. Then Raven got up and walked over to Beast Boy. He gulped, for it was still Raven's birthday.

"About that punishment..." She started.

"Please Raven..." Beast Boy plead.

"I decided to forgive and forget.... But it is also a warning. Don't do it again." Raven said.

"May I know what the punishment was going to be?" Beast Boy asked out of interest.

"I was going to change your personality, so you wouldn't be telling corny jokes all the time. The surgery would of been devestatingly long though...." Raven replied. Beast Boy gulped and ran out of the room.

And so that is the end of Raven's birthday. The Titans successfully, in the end, stayed quiet while she read from The Book of Azar happily, in peace.

The End.......

So how did you like my story? I know this chapter was probably the weirdest, and the titans talked alot in this chapter, but it was still worth reading, right? Comments would be appreciated thanks 


End file.
